


Going Home

by Rumbelleisotp



Series: Going Home: Rumbelle Version [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A year later, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Fix-It, Fluffy Rumbelle Family, I wish this will happen, Land of Untold Stories, They're Going Home, but I know it won't, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Belle and Rumple have been in the Land Of Untold Stories, they decide to go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land of Untold Stories

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic Belle was on the second month of the pregnancy when she put herself under the sleeping curse. That explains their daughter's age.

They have been in the Land of Untold Stories for a little over a year now. Their daughter, Rose Colette Gold, was twenty two weeks old and she was the most beautiful baby Belle and Rumple had ever seen. She had her father's brown eyes but everything else was her mother's and Rumple was thankful that Rose was lucky enough to not take his nose but Belle always ensured him that his nose was perfect and it showed a strong character. 

Soon enough they would be leaving this realm and they would be heading home, to the Dark Castle. Belle had suggested to return home when she was five months along and he had immediately thought she meant Storybrooke, something that had made him really sad for the reason that they had agreed to leave that place behind them but Belle informed him that the only place that felt home to her was his - theirs- castle back in the Enchanted Forest. Minds made up they had decided that their baby had been through so much and she wasn't even born yet so they would have waited until she was old enough for a trip through a portal. They knew it was a girl cause Rumple had accidentally found out after he had touched Belle's baby bump and an image of a beautiful girl slipped in front of his eyes.

Now Belle was rocking Rose while Rumple was making the last arrangements before their departure. She recalled the first week after he had woken her up and how important it had been for their future. 

She was surprised to say at least, that he was the first person she had seen after her awakening. She had expected her father and as always she had concluded that Rumple had hurt him some way. He, of course tried to tell her the truth but her false faith on her father's love for her was blinded her, only when Rumple pulled out memory of his conversation with Moe and it showed her, she was able to realise how wrong she had been for her father. She had cried and, despite everything she had done and said to him, Rumple had held her till the tears stopped. He also told her about the betrayal of Henry and the rest of the "heroes". Although she was not happy with his decision to exchange Storybrooke for some information of how to wake her up, she soon remembered how the Charmings and the rest had treated her and Rumple, so she didn't fight with him for that. They had also discussed that dreadful night of his banishment and Belle was devastated once Rumple explained to her, once more, that she was his strength and his weakness was the dagger because it controlled him that's why the gauntlet had leaded her to it. 

But all these were in the past now and their future was sleeping in Belle's arms. Rumple came from behind her and hugged her with his head on her shoulder.

"She's so beautiful" Belle said touching their daughter's cheek.

"She took after her mother" Rumple commented and kissed his wife's shoulder. "Tomorrow we are leaving so I'd say that we have to go to sleep." 

"You know, I love the fact that now you're actually sleeping. I love waking up in your arms." She turned around and kissed him.

"What a coincidence? I love waking and having you in my arms, too" he replied and kissed her softly. "Let's take her to her crib. She will need all the energy she can have for tomorrow's trip."

Belle nodded and together they were to the one and only bedroom of their current home, Belle and Rumple kissed Rose's forehead before she was laying safe in her little baby bed. 

"You know this is our last night here, don't you?" Rumple whispered in Belle's ear in a seducing tone. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. 

"And what are you doing to do about it, Mr. Gold?" She murmured upon his lips.

"I am planning on spending the night pleasuring my wife, Mrs. Gold" he returned.

"That sounds fun" she replied.

"You have no idea, dearie" And with that he lifted her on his shoulder and take her to bed. Belle was laughing hard when she landed on the soft material. But the laugh turned to moans as soon as Rumple was on top of her, undressing her and kissing every inch of her. When her body was ready for lovemaking again after she had given birth, she had been hesitated because she wasn't feeling quite all right with her body, but Rumple had soon approved to her how much he appreciated all of her and since then as long as the baby was asleep they were having sex, making for lost time and stuffs. Every single time that Rumple was inside her it was special for both of them, they were the perfect fit to everything like two pieces of the same puzzle. 

They had christened every corner of their little apartment but their favourite place for making love would always be their bed, wherever that bed was, here, in Storybooke, they had even made love at their bedroom at their house in the Underworld after Belle had thrown Gaston into the River of Souls -before everything came and shattered in front of them- and now they would finally have a chance from tomorrow to make love in the Dark Castle. They both had shared their fantasies about the place their love had been born, and they both had some much more pleasurable uses for that enormous table than having dinner, although the eating would be there, that was for sure.

Now, they were moving together, trying to be as silent as they could because of the baby, so the only sounds in the room was their breathing, the sound of flesh meeting flesh and occasionally the cracks of the bed. They came together and Belle found herself on top of Rumple when they came down from their high. He was toying with her hair. 

"Are you ready to go back?" Rumple asked her. She just nodded and kissed her chest where his heart was. "And we will have to have that trip to Storybrooke because it's the only way to take the cup back." She nodded again. "And you do realise that I love you and Rose more than anything?" She looked into his eyes and nodded once more.

"We love you too" Belle whispered. They fell asleep with her back on his front and Rumple spooned around her. 

Rose woke up just before dawn so Belle and Rumple decided to have breakfast and get ready for their trip. Rumple minimalised all their stuffs in order to be more portable and all three of them stood in the middle of their living room, with Rose in her mother's arms while her parents were holding hands and as soon as Rumple opened the portal with the sorcerer's wand they jumped in it.


	2. Dark Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day back in the Dark castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was obvious that there was a big difference of how fast time passes in our world and in the land of untold stories.

The next thing they knew was that they were in the middle of the big dining room of the Dark Castle. 

"Look Rose, we are home" Belle said to her showing her around. 

"Yes! Yes, we are" Rumple confirmed with a husky voice. A cloud of red smoke surrounded them and when it cleared they were dressed as it was suited for kings and queens.

"I can't have the Lady of the Dark Castle dressed in nothing but silk and lace, right dearie?" Rumple explained with his impish voice. He had chosen a pink silk dress for Belle with long loose sleeves, a similar on for Rose and he was dressed in his signature leather. Belle eyed him from head to toe and for a second he rethought his choice but then bite her lip and said

"Oh, Lord! I miss the leather" and winked at him. And with that he knew that they would not get any sleep tonight. He shook his hand to clear his mind.

"The is a mess" he pointed looking around. The last curse had left the place full of broken glasses and shattered furnitures and rugs. 

"I think we shall get to work if we want this place to look as a home soon." Belle said and she was ready to find a safe place to put Rose but with a wave of his hand, Rumple brought the Castle to its old glory. Even the book that Belle had left unfinished was on top of the table in front of the fireplace.

"RUMPLE! I think we have agreed for you to stop use magic so much and you have already used it four times since now." 

"Indeed, we have my darling wife BUT today it isn't just a regular day, is it? Today it's the day that we returned to our home, married and with the most beautiful girl in the world as our daughter." he simply explained walking around. She just stared at him and then smiled. She stepped closer to him and Rose reached for her papa. Rumple immediately took her into his arms and she started playing with his hair.

"What season is it?" Belle asked because she knew that in the last realm the time went faster, actually one day in Storybrooke was twelve there so they both knew that they hadn't been away for over a month. She opened the curtains and she saw snow outside.

"I think it must be end of February or early March" Rumple said and pointed with his finger the slowly melting snow "This is when the snow melts around here" he turned around and looked at her.

"This is the first time Rose sees snow so I thought there would be no harm even we go out and play?" She asked him making funny faces to Rose. 

"I'd like that" he replied. Belle found a new cloak made for her, it was deep pink with white fur. It matched perfectly with her dress, and there was also a new cloak for Rose in white color with red fur and pink roses all over it. 

They went outside and walked around until they found perfect place for snow games. It was a opening in the middle of the garden with a fountain in the middle of it and roses trees all around it. They kneeled down and start making snowmen when Rose threw with all her strength a snowball on Rumple's nose. Belle laughed with that but it didn't last for long as something cold hit her face as well. She saw Rumple smirking at her and somehow they ended up playing snow fight with Belle and Rose against Rumple.

When it was time to get in, Rumple informed Belle that there was an enchantment at the door and once you stepped into the castle, you are dry and warm and that was how it happened. It was mid afternoon so Rose was yawing and called for her mother's attention. They sat down in the library.

"Where the nursery will be?" Rumple asked as Belle was getting ready to feed Rose.

"To the nearest room to our bedroom of course." Belle replied as she guided Rose's mouth to her breast.

"And our room will be..." Rumple cut the sentence there because he had no idea what room would be theirs.

"Your old bedroom, Rumple" Belle finished.

"Right. Then I must go an fix the place." He left the room.

By the time Rose was asleep, in the castle of the darkest of Dark Ones and his family there was the most girly nursery someone could imagine with flowers and rainbows as wallpapers, furnitures paint in white and several shades of pink as well as a great amount of fluffy animals all over the room. It was perfect and both of Rumple's girls fell in love with it on the first sight. They spent the rest of their day going around and checking if everything was alright with the building and its equipment. Rose woke some time and she was scanning each and every new space she watched with her curious eyes until she fell back asleep in Rumple's arms.

Later that day when the moon was high in the sky and their daughter was asleep, Belle and Rumple were christening the Dark Castle, fulfilling some of their most secret fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add their visit to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Dark Castle


End file.
